


【授翻/奇异铁】Take my hand

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony Stark在遇到Stephen Strange之前从未了解到快乐。因此，当他看到男朋友受苦时，帮助他就成了人生目标。他在一个洞穴里用一堆废料建造出了钢铁侠装甲，那么他可以制造出一双手套好让Stephen再次使用他的手吗？





	【授翻/奇异铁】Take my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726592) by [Sanctum_Sanctorum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctum_Sanctorum/pseuds/Sanctum_Sanctorum). 



> 这个文始于我推上发的一个开头，然后我无法停下思考所以就扩展了一下。希望你们喜欢！

“FRIDAY，还要多久？”

“三分钟，先生。”人工智能立即回答。

Tony叹了口气用一只手挠进自己的头发。他投身于这个充满挑战的项目已经有很长一段时间了，而每当他认为自己终于到了某个地方时他就会遇到绊脚石。他本都可以用花在这个项目上的时间做出一百件钢铁侠套装然后同时给Peter重塑出整一套蜘蛛装备了。

趁着等待的间隙，Tony抽出更多的蓝图来研究，看看自己是否搞错了某些技术参数。他发现自己对原本的计划有些退缩了，他怎么会认为这些东西能起作用呢？

“先生，最新的原型已经准备就绪。”FRIDAY说，将Tony从他的思绪中打断。

“给我看看。”Tony从台子上拿起咖啡杯回答道，喝掉了最后一口，咖啡太冷又太苦了，让他在FRIDAY向他展示最新的项目模型时皱起了眉头。

Tony拿起自己的新发明，不由自主地微笑起来。这正是他心中想要为Stephen制作手套的想法。自从他们开始约会以来Tony就意识到他的男朋友因双手而承受了多少痛苦，他早想为此做些什么。他想为此真正做些什么。他知道没有任何医疗手段可以让Stephen有任何好转，因为Stephen已经自己尝试了所有这些然后破了产，也知道Stephen尝试的大多数药物通常要么没起到太大的作用，要么就是会带来Stephen不愿接受副作用即使这意味着他的手能少抖一些。大约三个月前他的脑海中冒出了这个想法：为Stephen设计一双手套来增加手的灵活性，并有望限制他日常所经受的痛苦。既然他都已经发现了让Rhodey能够再次行走的技术，那有什么能阻挡他设计出能让Stephen再次使用双手的手套呢？

事实证明说起来容易做起来难，Tony只在差不多上周的设计中确实取得了点进展。他经常觉得自己就要废弃这个项目放弃掉了，但是每当看到Stephen在刷牙时放下了牙刷、或是在正式的日子因为扣不上扣子所以放弃穿上西装衬衫、或是无法按下按钮以及在以为Tony没看到之时因为痛苦而龇牙咧嘴，他知道他一定得做出这双手套即便这是他再也不会做的最后一件事。当他把它们握在手中时终于觉得自己已经完成了，它们就像他几周前想象的那样，终于大功告成。“这次你真的超越自己了，Stark，”他大声说道。“就像奇迹！Wow！”

“宝贝我想你应该继续和你自己结婚。”一个声音从他身后传来。“你就只会用最甜的夸奖说你自己。”

Tony惊讶地蹦了起来。他没有听到有人进入实验室的声音，迅速将手套扔进他丢在那儿的连帽衫下面。

他在椅子上转身面对他的男朋友Stephen Strange。男人现在赤着脚穿着深色法兰绒睡裤和褪色的David Bowie衬衫，头发在顶上乱成一团糟。Tony超爱Stephen的起床发型。通常这男人浑身没有一根头发不熨帖，但是看着他像这样柔软邋遢刚刚睡醒稀松的样子总是让他不由微笑。

上帝啊，他是那么爱他。

Stephen对他笑笑，然后将头歪向一边。“你还好吗，宝贝？”

Tony站起来，拉近了自己和Stephen之间的距离。“我现在很好。”他说着用胳膊搂住Stephen的脖子，将他拉进一个吻。Stephen对着他的唇笑着然后Tony加深了这个吻。“你为啥还没睡？”

“今晚我的手给我添了点麻烦。”Stephen嗫嚅道。“疼醒了而你不在床上，所以......我来找你了。”

Tony皱起眉头。“你的手怎么样了？”

Stephen只是耸了耸肩。“它们就是这样，”他含混地说。

Tony张开嘴想再问什么但Stephen用另一个吻阻止了他。Tony柔声叹了口气。他想再问问Stephen是否还好，但他知道Stephen不喜欢谈论他的手也不喜欢被从情绪上判断，现在他似乎还好。

Stephen终于结束了吻，好把Tony拉近并亲吻他的头顶。“上床去了。”他说道。

“我差不多就搞完了。”Tony回答道。“最多再二十分钟。”

Stephen开始亲吻Tony的下巴和脖子。“三个小时前你就那么说过了。”

“我知道，我知道，”Tony叹了口气。“我遇到点小挫折，但现在真的用不了多久了。”

Stephen停止亲吻Tony的脖子，望着他。“你到底在做什么？”

“哦，只是些给Peter的东西，”他轻松地说道，“其实没什么，但我知道除非做完否则那之前我都睡不着。”

Stephen歪着头。“是谁说我叫你上床去就等于叫你去睡觉了？”

Tony笑着将Stephen拉下来再次吻上了他。高个子急切地张开嘴加深了这个吻。Stephen把手放在Tony的臀部，然后把他摁回了长凳上。Tony双手拥住Stephen的脖子，当他的腿撞到长凳上时，他直起身坐到了上面，舒展双腿让Stephen站在中间。Stephen朝着他的嘴笑了而Tony也笑了。“什么？”

“你坐在凳子上就跟我差不多高了。”

“操你。”

“来吧。”

Tony的头向后仰了一下，再次笑了起来，然后专心望着Stephen，对方给了他一个巨大而明亮的笑容。Stephen有最为美丽的笑容。当他微笑时，整个脸都亮了起来。自从他们第一次见面以来Stephen就向Tony展示了许多令人惊叹的东西，那些Tony认为不可能的东西、那些只有在书中才能实现的魔法，然而说到Stephen最迷人的地方还要数他的微笑。Tony爱他的牙齿，他的嘴唇和那凸显的丘比特之弓般的线条。Stephen的唇看起来像是由米开朗基罗雕刻的，Tony不敢相信自己幸运到能够吻上那嘴唇。

“我是那么爱你。”Tony说道，把手臂紧紧缠在Stephen的脖子上，然后将他拉近这样他们的额头就相互贴在了一起。毫不夸张地说，过去几年里Tony的生命经历了许多惨淡的时刻。他觉得自己曾生活在黑暗中。有时他觉得自阿富汗以来他真正笑过的次数屈指可数。他的整个生涯都感觉就像是在被不停捅刀，每当他觉得自己终于能让生活重回正轨时，就会被抛回地上拳打脚踢。

然后他遇见了Stephen。

Stephen把他从地上捡起，为他清理伤口，在身边支持着他，聆听他的意见并将他放在第一位。Stephen了解为别人做出巨大牺牲的感觉，了解真正的痛苦是怎样的感受。Stephen经历过。在Tony曾经充满痛苦和黑暗的世界里，Stephen就像一颗闪耀的星辰，永恒而明亮地燃烧着，确保Tony永远不会再被独自留在黑暗中。

Stephen蹭蹭鼻子轻轻地笑了笑。“我很吸引人的。”他戏谑地说。

Tony温柔地吻了他一下。“你自己都不知道（你有多迷人），亲爱的。”

“和我一起回床上吧，Anthony。”Stephen低声说道，他低沉的嗓音带着共鸣，让Tony的脊椎酥麻。

Tony再一次把Stephen的唇含进了自己的嘴里。他从不想停止吻他。他从不想停止抚摸他、品尝他、和他在一起。他愿意放弃一切：他的名字、他设计的每一项发明的每一分钱、他制造的每一套钢铁侠装甲，如果这意味着他能够获得爱人多一分钟的陪伴，他不会犹豫分毫。他之前从未有过这样的感觉。他回忆起了那些年前Yinsen和他在那该死的山洞里……

“所以你是个拥有一切……却又一无所有的人。”

现在他确实拥有了一切。

Stephen就是他的一切。

Stephen教会他如何再次开怀，如果他能令Stephen让自己快乐那样让对方也快乐，那么他就会觉得这是人生最大的成就。

这就是他觉得手套需要完美的原因。

他终于打断了这个亲吻。“我很快就会回床上的，宝贝，”他说，“我保证只需要几分钟就可以完成，然后我就都是你的了。”

Stephen轻轻地笑了笑，明亮的眼睛与Tony的巧克力棕的眼睛相接。“不要花太久，好吗？”

Tony最后吻了他一下。“我保证。”

Stephen又笑了笑，最后转身走出了实验室。Tony放了一口气，甚至不知道自己在忍着什么，接着又回到了他的长凳上，将连帽衫从手套上面扯掉。他把它们拿起来仔细研究。它们是完美的，他希望上帝能让它们起效，因为如果他做好了这个就能Stephen无比开心，而他的男朋友的幸福对他来说意味了太多，甚至无法言表。只需要进行一些最后的审美调整手套便就绪了。Tony心满意足地叹了口气，将他们放回到凳子上，然后开始在键盘上打字，还有最后几项调整需要完成，然后他才能上楼睡到床上加入Stephen。

**

Tony是如此激动，最后一次为送给Stephen的礼物的包装纸进行润色。距离他做完手套的那天晚上已经过去了两周，而他为放在桌上小包裹里的最新套装感到十倍的高兴。一想到要给Stephen戴上手套他的心脏就在胸中怦怦直跳，他为此研究了那么久，而将手套交给Stephen感觉就像是真的把自己的心全都交给了对方。他用拇指摩挲着精致的纸张，最后深吸了一口气，拿起盒子走出实验室去找Stephen。

他发现Stephen瘫在客厅的沙发上看着一些没啥用的真人秀，然后笑了。“Wong知道这位纽约圣所守护法师正在看着一场有关人们如何痴迷于优惠券的节目来打发周四下午吗？”

“今天是我的休息日，”Stephen表示抗议，“除此之外……Wong就是告诉我这个节目的人。”

Tony笑了。“我真的表示怀疑，宝贝。”

Stephen从沙发上起身，转身面对Tony，但他的男朋友已经在他边上俯身亲吻了他。Stephen高兴地哼了一声，Tony感觉自己的心跳又开始加速了。天啊，他真的很爱这个男人。Tony打断了这个吻而Stephen在他离开时撅起了嘴。“嘿。”他说。

“我有东西要给你。”Tony说。他从背后拿出礼物递给Stephen，旋即再次把Stephen的嘴吮进了自己的嘴里。

Stephen惊讶地抬头看着Tony。“今天不是我的生日，”他说。

“我知道。”

“也不是圣诞节。”

“我知道这一事实。”

“而且也不是情人节。”

“我自己有日历，Stephen。”

“也不是我们的纪念日。”

“一个人就不能无缘无故给他的男朋友送礼物吗？”

Stephen低下头，摆弄着放在膝盖上的小包裹。他不习惯有人为他买东西——就只是为了给他买东西。当你被赶出家门，当你甚至没有一个朋友在你身边的时候......你从未期望会收到任何人的礼物。再也不会了。

“Tony。”他说，但他的声音哽在喉头。“你真的不用送我任何东西。”

“你还没打开呢。”

“我配不上这样的礼物，Tony。”

Stephen回头看着Tony，眼中流露的那种脆弱的神情令Tony的胸口立刻抽紧了。Tony绕过沙发坐在咖啡桌前，倾身稳稳地扶住男友的膝盖。“别那么说。”他最后说道。

“Tony，我——”

“不，Stephen……拜托，”Tony说，“对我而言你值得。对我而言你……你是……你是我身上发生过的最好的事情Stephen，你是我的整个世界。”

Stephen把Tony拉进一个拥抱，把脸埋进Tony的颈侧。“Tony，我配不上你。”

“你值得拥有除我以外还要多得多的东西。”

Stephen吻着Tony，他想永远吻下去。一个只有他们的时间循环，只有他们彼此两人，就在这永恒的时刻。Stephen了解痛苦的滋味。他面对自己死亡的次数比他能够开始理解死亡的次数还要多，他了解想要摧毁这个宇宙的黑暗维度有多么强大。他知道那力量可能造成的毁灭性破坏，他知道在人类被赶尽杀绝之前他们不会停下来，而世界将只是成为一片绝望的荒地，成为她曾经那样的一个空壳。他亲眼目睹了超过1400万次的众人毁灭和宇宙陷落，但即便是噩梦经常令他无眠、即便是他经常会在重温某个可怕场景之后的凌晨4点以血液凝固的尖叫声将Tony惊醒过来，他也永远不会放弃保护宇宙，因为他怀里的男人值得让他哪怕是经历每一个噩梦也要去保护。都值得，每一段黑暗的记忆都值得，令Stephen的身体因痛苦而颤抖也值得。他会一次又一次地忍受痛苦直至死亡的那天，如果这意味着Tony能够哪怕只是多享受一分钟的快乐。Tony Stark的笑容值得用一生的痛苦来赎而Stephen很乐意牺牲自己来保证Tony再也不会经历一秒钟的伤恸。

Tony是他的过去，他的现在，和他的未来。

Tony结束了这个吻，用鼻子蹭着Stephen的鼻子。“打开你的礼物吧。”

Stephen给了Tony一个柔软的笑容。Tony很爱那些柔和的笑容，爱他眼角的皱纹和脸上的光芒以及微笑令他眼中溢满生机的模样。天啊，他真美。

Tony看着Stephen将包裹拿在手里摆弄，颤抖的手指描过将包装纸黏起来的胶带，他知道Stephen试图在打开包装之前推测里面的东西是什么。Tony特别小心地包装好礼物以确保Stephen能够轻轻松松就打开。他对去年圣诞节的事仍心存歉疚因为他在礼物上绑了一条丝带而Stephen无法用颤抖的手打开。Tony摇摇头驱散了回忆，他不愿想那个圣诞节。

纸张的沙沙声将Tony从自己的思绪中唤回，他回头看着Stephen，对方已经打开了包装，礼物露了出来。

Stephen轻轻地从包装间捧起手套端详。

“这就是你一直在实验室里做的。”

Tony点点头。“让我帮你把它们戴上。”

Tony轻轻地握住Stephen的手腕，拿过一只手套，把它套在Stephen的手上。材料瞬间收紧包裹住了Stephen的手。Stephen因这突如其来的动作瑟缩了一下。

“我弄痛你了吗？” Tony问道。

“没有……只是让我很惊讶罢了。”

当拿出另一只手套并把它给Stephen戴上时Tony如释重负。Stephen望着Tony，与此同时第二只手套也牢牢裹在了他的手四周。

Tony握住Stephen的手腕，抬头遇上了Stephen的目光。“握拳。”他温柔地说。

Stephen低头看着自己的双手，双手缓缓成拳。他的手指没有颤栗，双手也没有抖动。已经习以为常的隐隐疼痛不见了。

“Tony——”

“这是我研发的一种新材料。我用来给Peter做战服的Mark XII里也有。它们可以增强你的灵活性，舒缓神经紧张，减少你的震颤，并且有望——”

“不疼了。”

Tony笑了笑。“有望减轻慢性疼痛。”他把话说完。

Tony伸手拿了一张纸、一支笔。“试试签个名。”说着他把纸和笔递给了Stephen。

Stephen从Tony那儿小心翼翼地接过纸笔。写字是他早已放弃的事情了。要死，他几乎都不能捏住笔更别说用笔写字了，但他还是听了Tony的。

他将纸垫在膝盖上，用手调整着笔的位置。再次握笔的感觉不太自然，就像暑假结束后回学校上第一堂课的早晨，你必须自己让自己学会怎样在无所事事了整个夏天之后重新写字。他觉得自己像是一个断线的木偶。

“试试吧，Stephen。”Tony温柔地鼓励道。

Stephen微微点头，深呼吸，在纸上落笔。

他差不多毫不费力地写出了自己的名字。

Stephen几乎无法呼吸。

他回头望向Tony。

“我可以写字了。”他说。

Tony向他露出了真诚的笑容。“我知道，宝贝。”

Stephen再次提笔在纸上写下了名字。当然，不如他原来的签名那么优雅，但当他写下去的时候，手指没有颤栗，纸张没有抖动，笔也没有摇晃。他能够控制了。这是他多年来第一次重新控制自己的双手。

Stephen把纸和笔扔在沙发上，将Tony拉进怀抱。“我不敢相信你为我做了这个。”他说。

“我不敢相信我花了这么长时间才为你做了这个。”Tony回答道。

Stephen从拥抱中撤出来，将手指放在Tony的手臂上，从他的手肘到腕间划过一道轨迹，然后将手放在Tony的手上，并让他们的手指交缠。他紧紧地攥住Tony的手，呼吸急促。

“怎么了？” Tony关切地问。

Stephen在哭。

“该死。”Tony想。手套不起作用，他的手一定还痛呢。Tony觉得自己是个失败者。他花了几个星期的时间研究手套，却让Stephen失望了。

“这是第一次，我握住你的手而并不痛苦。”Stephen轻声低语道。

Tony觉得自己的心漏跳了一拍。

“我可以......我终于可以握住你的手了，Tony。”Stephen说道，在喊出Tony的名字之时碎不成声。

Tony泪水盈眶。他向前倾身用唇吻住了Stephen的唇，将Stephen压进了沙发，双腿分开跨坐在对方身上。Stephen仍然握着Tony的手，这让他们的姿势有点尴尬，但这是他们第一次像这样牵着手所以Tony不想现在就放开他男朋友的双手。

“我是那么爱你。”Stephen对着Tony的脖子呼气，声音颤抖，泪水从脸上滴落。“那么，那么，爱。”

Tony打断了这个吻，站起身来。他用拇指在Stephen的手背上描绘着轮廓。

“那甚至感觉像是我没有戴手套，只能感觉到我握着你的手。”

Tony微笑着从Stephen的手中抽出一只手来，这样他就可以擦掉男友的眼泪了。

Stephen举起双手捧住Tony的脸。他将一根手指落在Tony的下巴和颌角，抚摸着他的脸颊。“感受着你是那么美，”他说，“那么，那么美。” Stephen把手安放在Tony的心脏上，体会着手指下稳定的节拍。

“你之前也触摸过我。”Tony简短地说。

“没有像这样，”Stephen说，“从来没有像这样。”

Stephen停下了吻，温柔地啄了啄Tony的鼻子。他们停留在拥抱着彼此的那个瞬间，直到时间仿佛过去了很久很久。两个人都不愿打破沉默。

“这些手套可以洗吗？” Stephen终于开口问道。

Tony歪歪头。“是的，当然可以。”

“那还能继续起效吗？”

Tony点点头。“当然，不管怎么说这也不是我做的第一件装备了。为什么这么问？”

Stephen站了起来，拉着Tony在他身后跟着，朝他们的卧室走去。“很好，因为接下来我要对你做点什么……之后我肯定得清洗它们了。”

“上帝，早知道我应该在几个月就做好这手套的。”Tony笑着，再次倾身亲吻了Stephen。

“我们有很多时间可以来弥补浪费的那些。”Stephen说道，使劲捏了一把Tony的屁股，然后关上身后的门，将他的男友带上了他们的床。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：欢迎评论和点Kudos。  
> 译者笔记：词穷。他们都值得拥有幸福美好得一切。


End file.
